Secrets
by Zerin Empress
Summary: Star's past catch up to her.Her worst fear is confimed she is the new...
1. Fears Unleashed

I don't own the _TEEN TITANS_ and I never will. I also know little on Star's past, I'm just making it up as I go.

This is a story that brings in, Mia, Empress of Zerin. It Also un-earths some past Facts on Starfire, I re-did this to make more sense. Also, with the episode I can't spell right now where the went to Tamaran (Bsetrothed), out, it no longer is relevant, so please, when you read, make note that this was originally written for the first season.

* * *

SECRETS

SETTING: Tamaranian Supreme Court (It's the classic outer space (See _Star Wars_ or _Lilo and Stitch_) council meeting area, the people are humanoid."

Tamaranian Queen in a firm strong voice, one which never wavered when she was on the throne, pronounces to her first born "We, The Supreme Court of Tamaran, hereby sentence you ex-princess, to abdicate your throne. Also you are no longer a member of the royal family or stripped of all you royal heritage. You are also banished to Meca-Prime, with you as a hostage; they have agreed to have our ally-ship renewed. You do realize Tamaran can't have a criminal on the throne or are you as ignorant and arrogant as I believe you are, my dearest ex-daughter?"

Blackfire her voice, like gardenias, strong and sweet but deadly overpowering, retorts with "But who will take the throne once you pass? I was the only one trained to rule, unless of course you're going to leave the empire in the hands of Starfire, which will most likely screw the planet into a pulp 3 days into her reign."

Queen in a bored tone "Yes, but she is a fine warrior and even a Centurion mole rat would lead the planet better then you, Blackfire so I believe that in a few years of training, she will be ready for my position. So enjoy your exile my dear, for it will last you for all what's left of you pathetic excuse of a life."

* * *

REVIEW! Again please.

OLD ONE

* * *

SECRETS

SETTING: Tamaranian Supreme Court (If you have ever seen Lilo and Stich, all rights to Disney on that it, looks like the first scene in that setting, only the people look Starfirish instead)

Tamaranian Queen, in a firm strong voice: We, The Supreme Court of Tamaran, hereby sentence you ex-princess, to abdicate your throne. You are also banished to Meca-Prime. You do realize Tamaran can't have a criminal on the throne or are you as ignorant as I believe you are ,Blackfire?

Blackfire her sour-sweet voice: But who will take the throne once you pass ? I was the only Fire trained to rule.

Queen in a bored tone: Your sister, Starfire.

* * *

Much better right?

Review Please.


	2. Taking The News

This is my first fan-fic so please don't bite my head off. I'm rereading, changing it from scripted formant, editing and posting it again so read it's better writing

P.S. CAPS ARE LOUD SPEAKING. OK?

Almost forgot: I don't own the Teen Titan

* * *

SECRETS

Setting: Morning in Titans' Tower's living room every one but Stars eating or reading. Star comes in with a stack of mail, its Monday so it's Star's day to get the mail. She just came into the living room; most of the other titans are either drinking or eating their breakfast.

Starfire happily, as she passes out the mail "LOOK WE RECEIVED POST! (none of the titans seemed interested, it was at latest 9:00, so everyone was sleepy after hitting the hay at 4 am after a un-pleasant run in with a other geek attack from a mob of brain-washed computer nerds, all armed with newly-build semi-nuclear weapons and currently firing them at our friends, the Titans.)

"Magazines for everyone" She as she tosses the stack of magazines onto the table, A _Cybernetics Generation_, _Zoology for Idiots, Martial Arts Monthly, The Darkness; Monthly Poetry Publishing_. ((Contest to see who can match them up)) Tilting her head in puzzlement and surprisingly finds a small letter sized envelope addressed to her "A letter for me?" She asks her self out loud as she flops onto the couch with her morning glass mustard

She opens it and looks over it, the letter its self remind you of when you first just start randomly typing keys on a computer, it was purely word scribbles, but strangely it was writing, in her native tongue, and although she understood the words, the meaning was completely over her head. "X'Hal why?" she asks as she reads it again, wanting a Katra Ka (Tamaran's April Fools day) to appear, she was stunned, it left after a few minutes, replaced by terror and fear, she ran out of the room, up to the roof and left the letter in the dust.

The Titan's were confused by this, Starfire was sad, nothing made Star sad, so after the boy trained by The World's Greatest Detective, The Batman himself, deducted it had to do with the letter, walked over to her seat and looked over the couch, although the letter meant nothing coherent for him.

"Guys I think we may have a problem solving this thing." He says as he held up the letter. Again, it looked like randomly typed letters, but the girl of mystery was about to solve them

"It's in Starfire's native tongue, it's a courser form of Luxly and Lorax, but clearly decipherable to me." Raven says as she takes the letter

Raven starts to read the letter out loud, slowly from lack of practice with this language mix "Starfire, you're too retuned to Tamaran. Blackfire has had to go away because of her crimes on the Centari Moons. You are next in line to rule, therefore, you must come back to Tamaran to start your training. Do not fight your fate, my daughter, you will be queen. You come quietly or you fight it then you and your "friends" will pay for your disobedience. -Queen."

The Titans where in shock, not sure what they should do, or even what to say next. BB, lovable, clueless BB was the first to talk.

"So Starfire's the princess, and she's leaving to go to Tamaran, so she will gat training to rule the planet. Ok, does anyone else see the problem?" he asked

Raven snaps to and responds "Yeah, Starfire is our friend and we want her here, but she needs to do what is right for her planet, and who are we to judge her culture."

"She needs to talk to someone." Robin says as he starts for the roof but Cyborg stops him by sliding in front of him to form a barrier.

"Man, to think that she has to learn how to maintain an entire planet, then try control it. Damn, she needs some solitary time to think." He says as he moves to block Robin as he tries to duck passed him

Robin giving up to reason and the facts, "Yea. I your right; and here I thought leading a team of five was hard, she has to cop with a whole planet."

* * *

I'll write more tomorrow

This is short because each "scene" is a separate chapter

Old Crappy One

* * *

SECRETS

Setting: Morning in Titans' Tower's living room every one but Stars eating or reading. Star comes in with a stack of mail.

Starfire happily, as she passes out the mail: LOOK WE RECEIVED POST! Magazines for everyone (tilting her head in puzzlement) and a letter?

Cyborg baffled: For who?

Star reads the to address.

Star puzzled: Me?

Robin confused as well: What? You never get mail!

Star tears it open and a letter falls out. Star reads it , scans it one more time , bursts into tears ,then runs to the roof. The rest of the Titans go to where she left the note. Robin scans it over twice then goes in to shock. Cyborg grab's the letter from Robin dumbstruck hands.

Cy starts to read the letter to everyone: Dear Princess Starfire,

B.B. confused: PRINCESS? Star a pri...

Raven interrupting: CONTINUE!

Cyborg:(continues) You are to retuned to Tamaran. Your sister, Blackfire, has had to abdicate her throne because of her crimes on the Sentry moons. You are next in line to rule, therefore, you must come back to Tamaran to start your training. Do not fight your fate, my dearest daughter, you will be queen. You will come quietly or you fight it then you and your "friends" will pay for your disobedience. Sincerely, your mother, the Queen.

Everyone's in shock, like Robin. Things break because Ravens upset.

Robin, slowly coming out of his shock unsure: Think I should go talk to her?

Robin starts to walk to the roof but Cyborg stops him.

Cy: Man, she needs sometime to think.

Robin: Yea. I guess your right.

* * *

See the problems, why would Star's relations write in English, also the writing is better for this. 


	3. Changing of the Winds

This chapter is a bit confusing. If you can give some advice on how to make less confusing I would really appreciate it. AGAIN CAPS ARE YELLING!  
  
This chapter intrudes the character I created, she's a lot like me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans  
  
~*~  
  
SECRETS  
  
Setting: Calm morning in the lush Tamaranian courtyard. the yard sat the queen posing for a portrait. A soft noise , like crystals rubbing together, erupts in the center of the yard The queen, having a portrait done on a balcony above in a gown in different shades of pink that drapes down on her.  
  
Tamaranian Queen, discussed, shouts down to her guards : WHAT IS THAT INFERNAL RACET!?!  
  
Tamaranian guards rush to the source of the sound. Then start to back off as a portal begins to appear.  
  
A whisper could be heard, if you strain your ears enough ,murmuring the deadly words : Change them to stone ,my powers, change them to stone.  
  
Everyone, but the queen, is transformed in to stone statues as soon as the fatal words roll off of the whisper's pierced tongue. The whisper ,a thin, 15 year-old teen girl with short black hair in black and silver top , matching capris and combat boots with a black silver crystal choker, arm bands and a silver ID tattoo, shows herself to the petrified Tamaranian Queen as the queen lights up with pink starbolts (the same color as Blackfire's).  
  
The teen, hands still glowing deep purple from realizing the power inside of her crystal, in a smug way: Hello Queen of Tamaran, I am Mia, Empress of Zerin. Like your new sculptor garden?  
  
Queen gasping: What have you done to my people?  
  
Mia in a bored tone: Call it a preview of what my powers can do. This power can be to your advantage, you know, if you play your cards right.  
  
Queen quizzical: What are saying?  
  
Mia ,in same rather-not-be-hear-tone: I can be your best friend, Moonfire, or your worst enemy it is your cho.....  
  
The queen stares not at Mia but to her people. Mia looks to see where her stare has wandered off to. Mia realize what she has done to the heart of this royal and to herself.  
  
Mia (in shock) murmurs: What have done!?!(she looks back to queen with eye brining with tears and guiltiness of what mistake she has just made) I am sorry but the power I unleashed will make them stay like that until I have your alliance... So do we have a deal?  
  
Queen blankly replied: Do we have a choice? When I took my throne I swore to always take the welfare of my people before anything else. What type of alliance are we talking about, Mia? (she looks in to the sad eyes of the empress) You are forgive for not know what you did whould do.  
  
Mia ,bursting with tears of joy that what she did was not fatal: Thank you your high-ness, thank you! I'd be happy to explain how this deal works! You will be in charge of most everything , you will just run a few things you do threw me. Does that work for you?  
  
Queen : Yes, that's fine just what things must I run by you?  
  
Mia: Say the matter of your heir. She will stay on earth, with her friends. I can teach the ways of ruling there, then, that way, she probably will hate it less. I will have the time for, in (looks at her bands, its also tells time,) an hour, I loose my throne.  
  
Queen puzzled: What do you mean?  
  
Mia in a bemused voice: My family is immortal so, to keep things fare, we take turns having the throne. My homes cultures, like yours, are vast. To explain them to you would take time I do not poses. Now we must shake hands then your home will return to normal. It probably would be best for this to remain under raps. OK?  
  
The two royals shake hands. The courtyard begins to stir with activate, while the victims begin to wake. Mia disappears into her portal as quickly as she arrived.  
  
~*~ This ,as I said, is confusing, Please review. -Mia out 


	4. Falling For You

This is the start of the romance to the Secrets story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans  
  
~*~ Sunset on Titan's rooftop Stars sitting exactly where she was in Sisters. Robin walks up, sets a plate of pizza down, then sits down next to the Tamaranian princess, just like Sisters only he sits a more respective distance away, about 6 inch more, well since the news that Star was well you know. He just sits and watches the sun dip down in to the sea ,exactly what Star needed, a companion to wait to talk when she was ready. They just sat there till the sun made its last appearance of the day. Star picked up a slice of cold pizza then thought about the night she and Robin sat just like that only a few month ago ,she flew over the edge of the roof, she thought about what happen after that, her world turn upside down, Robin betray her twice ,but for good reasons ,he thought , then dropped because she couldn't think of any happy after that . She fell like a rock, only seconds away from her death.  
  
Robin: Starfire!  
  
Star :Robin!  
  
~*~ Ha-Ha my first cliff-hanger more tonight 


	5. The Truth is Saving

This one will rock Disclaimer : I don't own the Teen Titans ~*~ Starfire is about a 7 feet away from the rocky part of shore of Titan Isle. Her eyes are closed she knows her body will be pierced by the rocks and she prepared herself as best as she can for the impact. She felt her being lifted she opens her eyes she sees Robin, hands on his temples, eyes closed, strain his energy. Star thinks how she loves him and flies to me her telepathic savor  
  
Starfire, gapes, : Robin! Your.....your...........your........a .....a......  
  
Robin, finishing her statement,: A freak!?! Yes, Starfire, I'm a freak!!! A mutant freak!!! This is why I never told anyone about it. Because everyone would freak if they found out!! Look....  
  
Starfire puts her long pointer finger to Robin's lips and looks him in the eye. He shuts up.  
  
Star in a whisper filled with loving and lust that she final let lose: Thank you for saving me, Robin.  
  
She leans in to his mouth and does what she wanted to do ever since they met. Their lips meet and tongues mingle with each other final Robin steppes back. Starfire looks puzzled at her new found love  
  
Robin in a confessing way: "Starfire I'm sorry I never told you. I just well assume you would.....well....  
  
Star, in a meaningful ,tearing, way kind :Robin I love you if you don't love me I will understand. I have wanted to ummm  
  
Robin guessing what she was trying to say: kiss?  
  
Star: Yes I wanted to kiss you since we meet now that I will have to leave I wanted to for fill my dream. Now I must pack. Good-bye, my love.  
  
Starfire starts to go to her room in tear. Robin gently grabs her head and pulls her into a warn kiss. Starfire ends this one.  
  
Robin ,in a loving tone,: I love you, Starfire.  
  
They kiss each other till midnight or so then fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
~*~  
  
More later now to What Keeps Us Up -Mia out 


	6. Dealing with a Death Card

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.  
  
I also wish to thank your input. I would like you to see my Fillmore story it rocks.  
  
~*~  
  
Setting: Slade's lair. An unconscious Starfire could be found tied to a chair. His evil-highness was watching the unconscious Robin starting to stir. Slade looks to see his captive staring to wake as well.  
  
Starfire's POV  
  
I, woke up, the exact way I did in Mad Mod: Huh where am I.  
  
I see Slade: NO!  
  
Slade, in his disgusting voice: Yes. Now that I have your attention, look to the screen.  
  
I turns hypnotically towards the screen. I see Robin waking to find a not me but a holo-gram miniature Slade in my place. He jumps up and angrily asks What Slade has done to me. Slade simply replies by pointing torts the spot which I'm tied. I see a probe-like camera come torts me.  
  
Robin yells: Starfire.  
  
I yell: Robin.  
  
While we look to each other Slade goes: "She will only survive if you obey look on her neck". I finally felt the collar." It'll destroy her." The probe goes back to recorded Slade he looks at my love his smug way.  
  
Robin looks down to his metal shoes, defeated he enquired: What do I do to save her.  
  
Slade so smugly: You will leave Titan's Tower and come to my old liar. There you find a locater follow it to my new location. You have an hour to come don't tell you friends and come alone or your girlfriend will pay.  
  
Robin leaves the roof by jumping of the edge I could hear the splash as he landed in harbor.  
  
~*~-  
  
Review -Mia out 


	7. Reuniting

Now I have to go back to princess plot. Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans  
  
~*~  
  
Setting: Titan Harbor Robin is swimming to the main land. No one saw him. He's back at Slade's and Stars still prisoner. The other titans notice the pair gone and fine the facts on the secretary cam on the roof. The remaining , mobbing Titans hear a noise , like crystal bells, erupted in their entrance hall. The Titans get ready for battle  
  
Raven mutters, but no one could here it: Mia?!?  
  
Mia yells: Hello!?!? Is any one here? Is this Titan's Tower? (She senses Raven's mind powers) Raven?!?  
  
Raven yells in joy as Mia runs up there stairs: Mia!  
  
The girls hug each other. The boys are just confused by this strange behavior on Ravens part. Its BB that breaks them up.  
  
BB yelling: Ok who are you and how do you know Raven.  
  
Raven still smiling: Mia is who helped me thought my past. (she look back at her old friend and starts to interrogate her with questions.) So are you the new Empress?  
  
Mia: "Of coarse"  
  
She shows Raven her bands. Raven gasps. They soon ditch English and start talking in an alien lingo, the guys are mesmerized. Finally, the tennis mach with words starts to quiet down.  
  
Raven, in English: So why are you here?  
  
Mia : Oh I'm here to tutor Princess Starfire in Leadership.  
  
Everyone's mood starts to drop. Mia, sensing this asks: What's wrong? They show her the tape, she gasps ,then smiles.  
  
Mia smugly: I have a plan  
  
~*~  
  
I love leave you hanging. No I don't. More later I promise.  
  
-Mia out 


	8. The Plan

I don't own the Teen Titans.  
  
I would like to thank all the people that took the time to review my work. If you don't like this plot or you can thing of a better on I'm game  
  
~*~  
  
Mia, hands over temples, eyes closed in concentration, thinks this to the Titans leader: Robin. Listen to me carefully.  
  
Robin, utterly confused, thinks: I'm going insane.  
  
Mia slightly annoyed: No, you're using telepathy. Now listen careful. Where is Starfire?  
  
Boy Wonder: In a cell off Slade's main room. Why?  
  
Mia: How is the security system?  
  
Robin: Lock down. I've had to watch her feeble attempts of freedom over and over again on a security cam. He has her in a jail cell it is devastating to watch. Just save us, please.  
  
Mia: I will, don't worry. Now can you distracted Slade for about 45 seconds or more. I'm going to give Starfire a Ghost charm it'll make her invisible to Slade and able to walk trough walls. She will leave the lair and go back to your Tower. I will take her place then we can destroy Slade perhaps even get some dirt on his plans. Now go, do your part then, after about half a minute, fell free to kill.  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry for the shortness. I just wanted to get the plan out if you can think of a better on TELL. - Mia, not so good writer, out 


	9. Phase 1 Complete

Mia teleports into Slade's lair and finds Starfire instantly, when she comes in Starfire is bruised from slamming on the walls of her cell. She was in tears from pain of her loses she lost her freedom and her love. Her powers and energy were weak from lack of nutrition. She was a mess. Mia ran over to her, with the size of the room and Mia's long leg, she was next to her in seconds. She gingerly put her arm around the princess and takes the hair away from her face so her red-green, tear streamed eyes could look at the worried royal.  
  
Mia: voice trembling in worry and freight, praying that the princess was ok: Starfire!  
  
Starfire, seeing the face of Mia, eyes widen in wonder: Empress of Zerin!?!?  
  
Mia slightly annoyed by the girl's ignorance to the situation but then realized she was most-likely delirious: Starfire we need to switch places. OK?  
  
Star confused: Ok, but how? ~*~ Back to the Slade and Robin deal  
  
Robin simply stands in the center of the main room of the drear place. He laughs to himself hoping to get Slade's attention away from the monitor screens, praying that Mia's plan works.  
  
Slade ,annoyed by Robin's outburst, yells: What's so funny? Your girlfriend is trapped, you have no way of contacting your "friends", and your pretty much doomed.  
  
Robin keeps on laughing and points at the confused villain. At this Slade begins the battle. The exact thing Robin wanted the creep to do.  
  
~*~ Cliff-hanger (truth is that I have to think about the plot. I think I've writing myself into a corner.) (not!) -Mia out 


	10. The End or is it?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.  
  
Thanks for the input (*not* I got nothing). This new chapter my not be a good one for I'm not great at writing battle-scenes but it should be good.  
  
~*~  
  
Hiya: screamed the anger Boy Wonder.  
  
Robin fly-kicked his metal-bottom shoe, poised to hit Slade's evil mask head. The villain back-flips to miss the hit from angry teen. The masked teen jump-kick forward to, hopefully, have a direct hit to the evil man's head, another miss for the angry teen. The villain takes a punch towards the teen but the teen ducks the hit and tries to swipe the villain off of his feet but is this is defective for the villain jumps the hit. This try- to-hit-but-miss game when on for 2 minute before they paused to rest and throw nasty remarks to each other while they circle, poised to attack. Slade is the first to start this duel of words.  
  
Slade tensely: Aren't you worried about you little girlfriend, Robin?  
  
Robin attacks at this remark but this was what Slade wanted him to do Robin was hit in the stomach he fell to the ground, the villain laughs. Robin nods.  
  
*~*  
  
Star's Cell  
  
Mia unsure: Ready?  
  
The princess nods her tired head. Mia gently gathers Star's delicate hands in hers. The two close their eyes and levitate a foot in the air from where they were sitting, Star and everything on her but her collar turn, deep, midnight indigo, she disappear. The collar falls towards the floor but Mia catches it in a graceful bow of her long body, the collar shrinks in her hands to the size of a small bracelet. She throws it in the air and crushes it to dust as she catches it again, a hard feet when the thing was titanium. She phases trough the 5 feet of steel wall and is in the main room of Slade's lair. A voice, she takes as Slade's, filters to her ears, it ask: "Aren't you worried about your little girlfriend, Robin?" She looks to the sound to see two men battling with the rage only pure hatred could bring. She flies towards the dueling pair and floats in midair completely still. The older guy hits the teen in the stomach, he falls. Mia rises her armored arm to position that Starfire does when she is poised to attack. Her hands start to glow her signature deep midnight indigo. The fallen Robin sees her poised to attack and nods to signal her to throw her energybolt (I think Fireruby put that in a story of theirs but I forget so if they did I apology in advance for using it, it just fits for one of Mia's powers) Slade falls and flies to hit on of the walls of his lair Mia stops him before he hits it. She makes him levitate and then she asks Robin what do with him now. He tells her to tie him up then call the police. She nods and rope-out-of-no-where confined the villain. She takes a silver flip- phone out of her pocket and dials 9-1-1 she tells the police to come to the corner of 57 street and Market. There's a villain in need of transport to a secure center. "I could bring him to you if you like" she tells the police but they tell her to leave the place were Slade lies unconscious on the floor. She ports out with Robin's hand in hers. They arrive in the main room of the tower to a cheering team of titans(they saw the entire show from the indigo crystal on Mia's crown, hooked it up to their computer system so they could see the show of her entry test to the team.) She does a flourishing, joke bow. Robin looks around and can't find Star he asks Mia where is, she tells him that when she was ported to her room that the memories from the time she got the letter to now where transplanted with Mia's memories from then to then and that a doctor from her home plant would come to heal her in a few hours. "She know nothing of the day, it's blurry in her mind. I accidentally absorbed the memories of then and she absorbed mine only I have mind blocks that make it impossible to extract memories from so it's a haze to her and I'd be happy to erase them from my memories if you like, but I can help you develop you gifts if you like. I have come here to teach Koriand'r or Starfire as you call her the ways to rule." said the energetic Mia. Robin, tried nods his head no to Mia's question. He walks up the stairs to Starfire's room, she is asleep in her bed. Robin sits in a chair next to her and holds her hand he whispers "Perhaps it is best you don't know." He kisses her hand and walks out of her room to his own where he will sleep off his bad day. The other titans mellow out when Mia makes Chinese for dinner with a wave of her long hand. Mia settles into the room the titans gave her, She watches this city light up as the sunsets she thinks to herself 'Welcome to my new home." She spins around the room then levitates up, her room is filled with silver, deep midnight indigo and black furniture, her laptop lands on her desk and her closet is filled with her clothes. 'I'll like it hear I think.'  
  
*~* Slade's lair  
  
His drones are untying him from the ropes Mia wrapped around him.  
  
Slade angrily: Note to self; get even with that witch.  
  
~*~  
  
This is the end of my story (I think) I'd love your input on it so REVIEW please.  
  
-Mia out 


End file.
